25 Lutego 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Na szczytach władzy - serial 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial anim., Kanada 9.10 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 9.30 Muzyczna skakanka - teleturniej dla dzieci 10.00 W Starym Kinie: Przygody Gerarda - komedia kostium. 11.30 Mistrzostwa Świata Formacji Tanecznych - Elbląg '99 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Czas relaksu - magazyn 12.45 Muzyczne urodziny: Andrzej Rosiewicz - program rozrywkowy 13.40 Zapomniane pracownie: Wikliniarstwo - felieton 14.10 Maciek, rower i ekonomia - program edukacyjny 14.25 Uczymy się w Europie 14.35 Uwaga debiut!: Po kociej łapie- film dok. 14.45 Uwaga, debiut! - dyskusja 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą - Ludzie tacy, jak my - felieton 15.30 Po pierwsze środowisko - magazyn 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.25 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1070) - tele-nowela, USA 18.25 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.45 Rodzinny puchar 19.00 Wieczorynka: Madeline (1/39) - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Z dżungli do dżungli - komedia 22.00 Millennium Grammy A wards 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Millennium Grammy _ A wards 0.05 Mroczne dziedzictwo - serial 1.35 Inna Vep - film obycz., Francja 3.10 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 3.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (60) - serial obycz., USA 9.00 Czarne chmury (5/10) - serial przygodowy, Polska 9.50 Lyddie - film obycz., W. Bryt. 11.20 Na pełnym morzu (43) - serial obycz., Szwecja 12.20 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia (16) - serial dok. 12.45 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.05 Szansa na sukces: Walentynki - prog. rozrywkowy 14.05 Anatol (4/26) - serial anim. 14.30 Mogę wszystko - magazyn młodzieżowy 14.55 W labiryncie (93/120) - serial obycz., Polska 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Czterej pancerni i pies (5/21) - serial wojenny, Polska 17.05 Przygoda z wojskiem - program wojskowy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Studio Sport: Halowe ME w lekkoatletyce w Gandawie 20.00 Spotkanie z balladą: Karnawał w Kopydłowie (2) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Patrz i sądź: Historia niemoralna - dramat psychol. 23.30 Katastrofy na żywo - serial 0.00 OT.TO 2000 (2) - program roz. 0.35 Psy - film sensac., Francja 2.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Szaleję za tobą (50) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Faceci w czerni (6) - serial anim. 8.00 Voltron (11) - serial anim. 8.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (51) - serial obycz., USA 9.00 Simon (17) - serial komediowy, USA 9.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (30) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Luz Maria (61) - telenowela 11.30 Renegat (92) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.20 Nikita (45) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.15 Miodowe lata (36) - polski serial komediowy 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Batman w dwadzieścia lat później (8) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Powrot Supennana (77) - serial przygodowy, USA 16.45 Alvaro (62) - telenowela 17.45 Luz Maria (62) - telenowela 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (31) - telenowela 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (26) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 Snajper - thriller, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.20 Miodowe lata (23) - serial komediowy, Polska 23.00 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.05 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erot. 0.05 Super Express TV 0.15 Zdradliwy dotyk - thriller, USA 1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Dixie - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Kwadrans do przodu: Katarzyna Skrzynecka 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kanclerz (4/5) - serial historyczny, Polska 1989 11.25 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 11.40 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program edukacyjny 12.05 (WP) Podstawy gry na perkusji - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Jajko Kolumba - program edukacyjny 12.45 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 13.45 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Rozmaitości wielkopolskie 16.00 Kwadrans akademicki 16.15 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.30 Teleskop 16.50 Tele As - teleturniej 17.15 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.25 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 17.30 Magazyn samorządowy 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Przez Bałtyk w znane i nieznane - reportaż 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Dixie - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Pampalini - łowca zwierząt - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Plastelinki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Teleskop 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Tandemy - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.45 Kropka nad "i" 7.15 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 7.45 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 8.10 Super Świnka - serial anim. 8.35 Farma pełna strachów - serial anim. 9.00 Kamila - serial 9.50 Młode lwy (2) - film woj. USA 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności - serial 12.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 13.25 Multikino 13.55 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 14.25 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.45 Super Świnka - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 Ich czworo i pies - serial 16.15 Pełna chata - serial 16.45 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności - serial 20.30 Milionerzy 21.20 Ślepa furia - film sens. USA 23.00 Noktowizjer 23.30 Odlotowa dziewczyna - film sf USA (1994) 1.30 Preludium miłości - film erot. USA (1995) 3.00 Granie na zawołanie TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:45 Dziennik krajowy 08:10 Sport-telegram; powt. 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:42 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Salon Lwowski; Janusz Majewski - Wszystkiemu winna królewna Śnieżka; reportaż Jerzego Janickiego; powt. 09:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 153 - Niepokoje; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Ireneusz Engler 09:30 Koszałek Opałek; program dla dzieci 09:50 Tęczowa bajeczka; Bajeczka o balu; program dla dzieci 10:00 Tygrysy Europy; odc. 2/11 - Urodziny; 1999 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Paweł Deląg, Janusz Rewiński, Beata Ścibak - Englert, Agnieszka Wagner 11:00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 11:50 Rozmowy Jerzego Markuszewskiego z K.Brandysem; odc. 10 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Literatura według Długosza; Franciszek Karpiński; widowisko poetyckie; reż: Krzysztof Magowski; wyk: narrator i twórca piosenek - Leszek Długosz 12:45 Złotopolscy; odc. 153 - Niepokoje; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Ireneusz Engler; powt. 13:10 Ludzie listy piszą; powt. 13:30 Krzyżówka szczęścia; teleturniej; powt. 13:55 Credo 2000; magazyn katolicki; powt. 14:20 Wieści polonijne; powt. 14:30 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny; pod redakcją Lucyny Smolińskiej; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Dialogi z przeszłością; program Szczepana Żaryna; powt. 15:40 Kmina; film dok. Jacka Jędrzejewicza 16:00 Muzyczny Serwis Jedynki 16:10 Rower Błażeja 16:15 Teleexpress Junior 16:25 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ciuchcia; program dla dzieci 17:45 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18:05 Kocham kino; magazyn Grażyny Torbickiej 18:40 Gość Jedynki 18:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 153 - Niepokoje; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Ireneusz Engler; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie; Kulfoniasty porządeczek; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Prognoza pogody 19:58 Sport 20:00 Teraz Polonia 21:00 Tygrysy Europy; odc. 3/11 - Nowa nauczycielka; 1999 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Paweł Deląg, Janusz Rewiński, Beata Ścibak - Englert, Agnieszka Wagner 22:00 MdM; program rozrywkowy 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Spojrzenia na Polskę; program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty 23:15 Porozmawiajmy 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:35 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 00:55 Złotopolscy; odc. 153 - Niepokoje; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Ireneusz Engler; powt. 01:20 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie; Kulfoniasty porządeczek; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport; powt. 01:59 Prognoza pogody; powt. 02:00 Teraz Polonia; powt. 03:00 Tygrysy Europy; odc. 3/11 - Nowa nauczycielka; 1999 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Paweł Deląg, Janusz Rewiński, Beata Ścibak - Englert, Agnieszka Wagner; powt. 03:55 MdM; program rozrywkowy; powt. 04:30 Panorama; powt. 04:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:00 Spojrzenia na Polskę; program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty; powt. 05:15 Podwieczorek...z Polonią; program rozrywkowy; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu HBO 06.15 Obcy wśród nas (Aliens Among Us) - komedia, USA 1998, Dave Payne, wyk. George Wendt, Julie Brown, Natalie Canerday, Christopher Brown (87 min) 07.40 Wybierz mnie (Let it Be Me) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Eleanor Bergstein, wyk. Campbell Scott, Jennifer Beals, Yancy Butler, Jamie Goodwin (95 min) 09.15 Kanał - film wojenny, Polska 1956, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Wieńczysław Gliński, Tadeusz Janczar, Teresa Iżewska, Emil Karewicz (90 min) 10.50 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Susan Sarandon - magazyn filmowy 11.20 Kwaśne winogrona (Sour Grapes) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Larry David, wyk. Jack Burns, Viola Harris, Michael Resnick, Steven Weber (90 min) 12.50 Faceci w czerni (Men in Black) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Will Smith, Linda Fiorentino, Vincent D'Onofrio (98 min) 14.25 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 14.50 Aniołek (Undercover Angel) - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Bryan Michael Stoller, wyk. Yasmine Bleeth, Dean Winters, Casey Kasem, Emily Mae Young (90 min) 16.20 Obsesja (Obsession) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Niemcy 1997, reż. Peter Sehr, wyk. Heike Makatsch, Charles Berling, Daniel Craig, Seymour Cassel (105 min) 18.15 Sześć dni, siedem nocy (Six Days, Seven Nights) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Harrison Ford, Anne Heche, David Schwimmer, Jacqueline Obradors (98 min) 20.00 Johnny Skidmarks - thriller, USA 1998, reż. John Raffo, wyk. Peter Gallagher, Frances McDormand, John Lithgow, John Kapelos (96 min) 21.35 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Arnold Schwarzenegger - magazyn filmowy 22.10 Rodzina Soprano (The Sopranos) (8) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. James Gandolfini, Lorraine Bracco, Edie Falco, Jamie-Lynn Stigle (60 min) 23.00 Intymne spotkania: Zakazane żądze - serial erotyczny, USA 1998 23.30 Władza absolutna (Absolute Power) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Gene Hackman, Ed Harris, Judy Davis (116 min) 01.30 Mokra robota (Curdled) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Reb Bradock, wyk. William Baldwin, Angela Jones, Bruce Ramsay, Barry Corbin (85 min) 03.00 Samson - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1961, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Alina Janowska, Merlin Serge, Jan Ciecierski, Tadeusz Bertosik (113 min) 05.00 Oto Armageddon - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 TV Dolnośląska 07.15 Program publicystyczny 07.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 09.50 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 18.05 Magazyn narciarski 18.15 Dolnośląski informator komunalny 18.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial komediowy 20.00 Samotna miłość Judith Hearne (Lonely Passion of Judith Hearne) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1987, reż. Jack Clayton, wyk. Maggie Smith, Bob Hoskins, Wendy Hiller, Marie Kean (125 min) 22.05 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Dziennik 23.15 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 23.30 Żywy cel (Moving Target) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Mark Anthony Foggetti, wyk. Gerry Cooney, Arthur Nascarella, Rudy Roberson (94 min) 01.05 Dziennik 01.20 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.30 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 02.30 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 03.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 04.00 Zakończenie programu Pro 7 06.00 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.50 taff (powt.) 07.15 Inspektor Gadget - serial animowany, USA/Franc. 1983 07.40 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 08.10 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 09.15 Meet Prince Charming - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998/99, reż. Brett Parker, wyk. Tia Carrere, David Charvet, Nia Vardalos, Vincent Angell (90 min) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1998 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 18.00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1989 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1990 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Bez wyjścia (No Way Out) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Kevin Costner, Gene Hackman, Sean Young, Will Patton (102 min) 22.30 Dyrektor (The Principal) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. James Belushi, Louis Gossett (105 min) 00.35 Życzenie śmierci 3 (Death Wish 3) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Michael Winner, wyk. Charles Bronson, Deborah Raffin, Ed Lauter, Martin Balsam (100 min) 01.55 Number One with a Bullet - film kryminalny, USA 1986, reż. Jack Smight, wyk. Robert Carradine, Billy Dee Williams, Valerie Bertinelli, Peter Graves (96 min) 03.40 Miliardi - thriller erotyczny, Włochy 1991, reż. Carlo Vanzina, wyk. Carol Alt, Lauren Hutton, Billy Zane, Alexandra Paul (104 min) Rtl 2 05.35 -08.05 Seriale animowane 08.05 Life With Roger - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 08.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 09.00 News Radio - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 09.30 Pearl - serial familijny, USA 1996/97 09.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 10.25 In The House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 10.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 11.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 11.55 -16.00 Seriale animowane 16.00 Młodzi gniewni - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 17.00 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1991/98 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 In The House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Strzelając śmiechem 1 (National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Gene Quintano, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Samuel L. Jackson, Whoopi Goldberg, Tim Curry (79 min) 22.00 Wykidajło (Road House) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Rowdy Herrington, wyk. Patrick Swayze, Kelly Lynch, Sam Elliott, Ben Gazarra (130 min) 23.55 Nocny ogień (Nightfire) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Eric Davies/Sedan Mike, wyk. Shannon Twee, John Lauglin, Rochelle Swanson, Martin Hewitt (93 min) 01.25 The Strange Case Of Dr. Jeckel & Ms. Hide - komedia erotyczna, USA 1990, reż. Michael Craig, wyk. Ashlyn Gere, Mike Horner (75 min) (powt.) 02.55 Lodówka (The Rerfigerator) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Nicholas Jacobs, wyk. Julia McNeal, David Simonds (84 min) Vox 06.10 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 06.35 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 07.05 Magazyn reklamowy 08.55 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 09.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 11.00 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 11.55 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 12.50 Relativity - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.10 Clever - magazyn poradnikowy 19.40 Macie brzmienie? - teleturniej muzyczny 20.15 I Love You - Don't Touch Me - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Julie Davis, wyk. Marla Schaffel, Mitchell Whitfield, Michael Harris (80 min) 21.55 SPIEGEL TV - magazyn publicystyczny 00.00 Wiadomości 00.15 Magazyn o północy 00.50 DCTP Nacht Club - program nocny 05.50 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych MTV 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 European Top 20 - lista przebojów 16.00 The Lick - lista przebojów R & B 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Global Groove - program muzyczny. Taneczne przeboje z całego świata 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Megamix - romantyczne nagrania Mtv 21.00 Celebrity Deathmatch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Party Zone - program muzyczny. Taneczna muzyka w gorących rytmach funk, soul, reggae, hiphop 02.00 Noc z teledyskami Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV TeDe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 2000 roku